The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for detecting patterns in a data stream.
Various circuits have been developed that provide for identifying synchronization marks within a data stream. As an example, a synchronization mark may be identified by calculating a Euclidean distance between a data set and a reference signal. The calculated Euclidean distance is then compared to a threshold value. Where the Euclidean distance is found to be less than the threshold value, a sync mark is said to have been found. In some cases, a sync mark may be improperly indicated or a sync mark may be missed due to noise.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for sync mark identification.